Things will Never Be The Same
by greeneyeswhitedragon
Summary: Songfic feat. Yami and Tea. There's a breakup and one things for certain...Things will never be the Same


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters. I have no credit to Roxette, or anything belonging to the famous Swedish band.

Summary: Yami has left Tea for another lover. Loosely based off my other fic Fading Like a Flower. It shows both points of view, and it subtitled as such for easy reading.

**(1st POV)**

_Lay it down,_

_pull my heart to the ground._

Tea looked at the ground. How could she have no say in the ending of their relationship. It was horrible. Her thoughts were of him. Her spiky blonde-violet haired babe. She promised him space, she would promise him anything…If only she could get him back. He was her life.

She scolded herself. It was not the time to have thoughts of him. She needed to keep busy. As far as she was concerned, he would come around. He just wasn't thinking properly. Not acting like himself. Ya, that was it.

She turned herself to a large stack of dishes, and sobbed.

_Time's getting cold,_

_now the leaves all turn hard and blue._

The rain hit the window noisily, and was a great distraction from the depressing music playing on the radio. I was a great song to suit the mood. Tea found herself humming to it. It was a popular song among girls at school, but no one could understand the meaning behind the words. Thesong was titled Spending my time, and was by an excellentswedish bandnamed Roxette. A couple verses play skipped on to sing,"_Spending my time, watching the days go by, feeling so small, I stare at the wall, hoping that you are missing me too." _" I feel so alone. How can anyone think they understand this? Everyone tells me to go on, get over it, find someone new I deserve. WHY don't they understand? I don't want anyone else! I want him…" She signed into her email, hoping for a reply to the dozens of emails she had sent him. Under contacts, new emails read 0.

_And I know when I gaze to the sun,_

_No place to hide I got nowhere to run from you,_

It was a crisp night. Perfect for walking, a great way to dissolve your problems. At least that's what Tea thought. She turned up her Discman and starting running. It was like running away from life, everyone, everything in her life was gone. She was alone, running, and her life finally had a meaning. She would live for herself, and herself alone. She deserved that.

_Away from you._

It would take time, and she knew deep down he would always have a place in her heart. Forever.

However, she would need to take care of herself first. She couldn't deal with anymore problems right now.

**(2nd POV)**

(Flashback)

_Hold me now girl,_

_I don't know when,_

_When we will ever meet again._

He thought it was brave to tell her in person they were done, but he would not cry. Crying showed weakness. He would not be weak.

She was crying… He figured it was a girl thing. He told her things to make it better. He told her he was honest to her, he had not lied, and would not lie now. He needed his space. She didn't understand, and he walked away, far away from her. She would never understand.

(End Flashback)

_That was then,_

_Baby, this is now,_

_I try to get over you._

He had completely lied. He didn't need space. HE had used her, pushing her emotions to the point where she had loved him, and he used her. He felt no remorse, she was a pathetic girl, worth nothing to him. There would be others. Many others. She was just one obstacle blocking his path.

**(1st POV)**

_Losing you…_

_Things will never be the same._

_Can you hear me call your name?_

_If we changed it back again things would never be…_

She rushed after the last bell, hoping to catch him. He was gone. Probably hanging out with some friends, or rushing home, or… he could be anywhere. There was no use in looking. She hoped for an e-mail, so she went to the nearest computer in the library. The librian was strict on e-mail being checked there, so she hurried and tried not to draw attention to herself. Her contact list popped up: 2 e-mails.

_In your hand,_

_Babe, I can't understand,_

She clicked the icon, her heart pounding. He might have forgiven her. He might have considered giving her another chance. He might have understood his feelings, and loved her too. She doubled clicked the icon, wishing the computer was faster. It entered the next screen. One e-mail was a fwd from Joey, on things to do in a store. The other was spam. Once again, her heart was broken.

_You've got the eyes of a child but you hurt like a man always do,_

_Always do._

(flashback)

She had found from a close friend the reason. He had used her for the title, to be known as having a girlfriend. He wasn't interested in her. He never would be. After the 5 months of being together, she was worthless.

She had thought he would be different. She had thoughts of males in the past, and had trouble trusting them, but he was different. He seemed to care. A part in her life, that was so complete, and made the unbearable parts in life bearable. She was in love.

(End Flashback)

**(2nd POV)**

_Touch me now girl,_

_I don't know when,_

_When we will ever meet again._

_That was then,_

_Baby, this is now,_

_Time won't get over you._

He was staring off into space, again. Did he miss her? No, he needed his time. He had hurt her. Did this mean anything to him? He stared at the ground, what could he do?

**(1st POV)**

_Losing you…_

_Things will never be the same._

_Can you hear me call your name?_

_If we changed it back again things would never be the same._

There he was. What should she do? She would go on. She needed to move on and take care of herself for now. She would show him what he was missing out on. She would show him, she was not worthless. She would show everyone that although,

_Things will never be the same..._

She would not be worthless. She would not be alone. She would not be ashamed of her past, her present, or her future.


End file.
